GraceRigsby One shots
by funihuni94
Summary: It's pretty much all in the heading. just some One-shots about my favorite mentalist couple
1. Chapter 1

AN- This is my first fic of any kind and I just thought I'd start with some grisby one-shots. I'm happy to get any critisum at all, If you don't like something feel free to tell me. Sorry about the name of the chapter like I said I'm new at this and it was a mistake.

Disclaimer- No, they're not mine

'Are you sure you don't want a hand with that' Wayne laughed as his girlfriend attempted to push a cabinet into his room.  
'No its meant to be a surprise, go away' Grace waved her hand to shoo him off.  
'but its not a surprise I can see it' he shook his head at her logic.  
'Well it's not my fault if the delivery guys put it in the wrong room is it? Now close your eyes' She continue to move the cabinet, due its weight she could only move it inch by inch. Wayne laughed he'd come home to this god knows how long she'd been pushing it.  
'I will not close my eyes. I don't know why I need a new cabinet anyway' He moved to the opposite end of the cabinet and attempt to help but got a hair-tie flicked at him.  
'You need a new cabinet because you ask me to move in. I have more clothes than you would think and we can't fit your wardrobe and mine into your room so therefore I got us a bigger one, you'll be glad when I move in' she gave the wardrobe a large shove in an attempt to push it over the rug on the floor.  
Wayne walked over to Grace picking her up by the arms.  
'Grace you do not have to be strong all time. just because you can do something by yourself doesn't mean you have to. let me help'  
she screwed up her nose he'd won and she knew it .  
'fine, go grab the other end' Wayne lifted the other end while Grace pushed, in thirty second the wardrobe was happily in the bedroom. Tired, Grace flopped down on the bed. Wayne lay next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. 'See now wasn't that easier.'


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed each one was really helpful. I promise to work on my grammar. Again any reviews are appreciated.  
Sorry this one isn't any longer than last time I just didn't know what else to add but again I promise to work on it.  
This is set after throwing fire if you haven't seen that episode then this will make no sense at all. P.S the 'Marley case' reference is from season 2 episode 2 the scarlet letter. Disclaimer- Don't own them He knew she was lying when she said she didn't have a sister. He remembered her reaction to the Marley case, that made more sense now. She called a womans name out and cried in the middle of the night, now he understood why. He'd hold her, shush her cries until she relaxed again. In the morning she never remembered or at least wouldn't bring it up, that was fine with him. He didn't think she wanted to talk about it or deal with it yet and he wasn't about to push it. When she was ready to talk about it or if she eventually broke down he'd be there but for now he'd settle with just comforting her in slumber.

She couldn't believe she'd let it slip and on the job no less. She told herself never to talk about it and until now she'd done well with that. Her family didn't speak about it in front of her they knew her way of dealing with it. True, she still had the dreams but she'd got used to them she could wake up and act as if she forgot, waking up to Wayne made that alot easier. Today all her hard work had gone out the window she told a stranger everything. She was glad it was Wayne there he was the one least likely to push it and the one most likely to believe her when she said she didn't have a sister. She hated lying to him but what was her options she couldn't talk about it... yet. Maybe one day she'd tell him, maybe. 


	3. Chapter 3

This is set the morning after Red scare. Big thank-you's to all those who reviewed or added or even just read. Once again all review are very much loved including critism so if theres something you don't like about my writing please tell me and I'll do my best to fix it.

Don't own them, but I'm begining to wish

He woke up to the smell of lilacs and couldn't quite believe it, last night had been real. He really was waking up in Graces bed; no dream, no fantasy, No grace, wait what?! He sat up and realized the bed was empty and went into panic. He slipped into his work pants and wandered into the kitchen/dining/ area. She sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. As she smiled up at him, his worries quickly left.  
'Good Morning'  
'Morning, you hungry'  
'Is that a trick question' she let out a laugh and walked into the kitchen.  
'What would you like? Sorry but I haven't got the biggest selection'  
'That's fine. Sit down I am capable of making my own breakfast'  
She pouted sarcastically. 'If you say so'  
He put two pieces of toast in the toaster and leaned against the kitchen bench. He really wasn't quite sure what to say next.  
'Grace, um, Do you have plans for today'  
'No what did you have in mind?' She stood up and rinsed her bowl in the sink. It amazed him how relaxed she seemed, was that his shirt!  
'I have no idea, this wasn't exactly in my plans' She gave him a look 'You know what I mean'  
She let out a light laugh. 'yeah, um how bout a movie then lunch'  
They were standing on either sides of the kitchen now. Facing each other 'sounds good' He turned back to the bench to butter his toast She hated this, it was like he was going back to being insecure about them she didn't want that. She wrapped her hand around his waist and place a kiss on his cheek 'I'm going to have a shower the remotes on top of the TV if you want She watched his smile grow, that was better.  
'Thanks' he turned his head just far enough to kiss her lightly before she walked of to the shower.

The movie was good some romantic comedy he couldn't care less about however she laughed right though it and that was good enough for him. Reality hit when they went to the cafe, a day of laughing and talking, changed. They'd only been seated 5 minutes when they saw a guy from work and had to leave. He drove around the corner just out of sight of the cafe and pulled up.  
'What are we going to do'  
'I don't know, It's not like I don't want to be with you it's just'  
'The rules'  
'yeah, I'm junior agent if people know that we're together then I'm the one who goes'  
He rested his head against the steering wheel 'It's not right, as long as we keep it out of work I don't see how its any of the CBI busissness'  
'You know why, the rule is there for a reason'  
'So what do we do'  
She took a deep breath and considered her options he was giving her an out if she wanted it. He asked her 3 times on the way home last night if she was sure. He didn't want her to be with him if she didn't want it. She sat in the car and exhaled this would be the last time he'd offer her an out she saw the way it hurt him each time.  
'Maybe we keep it quite for a bit, just let it be our little secret'  
'and later?' She could see him scared, worried she thought it was some fling 'We'll deal with later...later. Eventually we'll have to do something just not yet'  
His mood picked up 'ok, well in that case I know a diner where everyone's a regular none of whom work at CBI'  
'perfect lets get going'


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry it took 4eva 2 update but life got really busy all of a sudden

Ok my apoligies for a really short chapter. Anyway this is my take on why Grace hasn't told Rigsby she loves him yet. This is the first time I've written Jane so sorry if it's not very in character, I really struggled writing him. anyway, all reviews are loved, as always, huni

disclaimer- not mine.

They hadn't had a case in days. Lisbon was in her office, Cho went to the bathroom and Rigsby went to pick up pizza. Jane and Grace were left behind in silence and bored out of their minds. 'Sooo...' Jane got off his couch and walked over to Graces desk. 'Why won't you tell him'  
Grace closed her eyes tightly as if it would make him disappear. 'I don't know what your talking about'  
'Rigsby, I want to know why you won't tell Rigsby that you love him. It's becoming a real issue for you too'  
'Rigsby?! Me and Rigsby your kidding right?' She knew Jane knew about them but didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her confess.  
Jane sighed 'Grace come on'  
'Fine, me and Rigsby are together happy?' Hoping he would drop his previous comment and end the conversation now.  
Jane frowned and shock his head. 'Nah, I already knew that. I want to know why you won't tell him you love him.' 'Jane that's enough, I don't want to talk about this now' She spoke firmly. Tears began to form in her eyes. She knew how much it hurt Wayne when she didn't say it back. It was as if everytime he told her he gave another bit of himself not expecting anything in return but still hoping, each time he was disapointed.  
'Okay, Okay' Jane waved his hands up signify surender. 'But you really should get over this fear of letting people in, Rigsby ain't going anywhere.' Grace tried to stop herself from taking a deep breath, worried how Jane would read into it, and went back to paperwork.


End file.
